


DollHouse

by LpsClair



Series: What if: Harry Potter... [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Characters Watching Harry Potter Movies, F/M, Human Doll, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Drarry, with a twist.The story starts in Second Year, the year being 2002





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Mad Father, they both go to there respective owners Jk. Rowling and Sen I make no profit off of making this.

I was hiding from the storm; hail, rain, wind, thunder, lighting, ice. I was so close to death going outside would be suicide, my friends couldn't help, we were just ten. I heard someone come in, probably to get away from the storm. They found me.

He kneeled down and leant out his hand, I slowly moved out from under the pew, towards him and took his hand "What is your name, and what are you doing here?" he asked, I sat down as he stood up "Stephaine Cordato, I'm hiding from the storm, I will die if I go outside, doctor."

His face changed before speaking again "Stephaine, can I propose something to you?" I looked at him and nodded "My family and I need a maid for our son, he's the same age as you, in return for you accepting, we'll give you somewhere to live, food and clothing as well as send you to any school you wish to attend." I thought about it, I bit my lip and answered.

"Could I continue going to the same school I currently go to, doctor?" he nodded and smiled before helping me stand, he ended up completely picking me up "That can be arranged, so do you agree?" I held his robe and he carried me and nodded "Yes doctor."   
  
He was about to walk out of the church when he rethought it "I am not going to risk taking you out there Stephaine,do you mind appreciation?" I shook my head and hid myself in his robe, as I felt the pull of being sucked through a tube, before breathing again, and evening out my breaths. I could hear someone, running "Are you alright? Who are you holding, Lucius?" I slowly poked my head out, from where I was hiding. "Um, Hello?" I said meekly, at the well dressed woman who's face showed nothing but worry.

"Her name's Stephaine Cordato, she's the same age as Draco, I'll explain the rest later." He said placing me down on the sofa, I wasn't by any means small for my age, but just very ill. He soon returned to take me to my room, I told him I felt fine to walk, surprisingly I manged to walk up to the third floor. I remember begin told to sleep and that I could have something to eat once I woke up before I fell into a subconscious state of sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of someone looking at me, I opened my eyes and screamed. Trying to get away from the bony, elf-like creature that was looking at me, unblinking. Within seconds three people are in the room, as I'm huddled with the duvet, reciting very prayer I know, hoping that thing would go away. "Stephaine what's wrong?" my eyes snaped open "Is it gone?" I ask immediately, when I got a nod in return I actually looked at them, Lucius was tall with long blonde hair, wearing mostly black, the woman beside him has long wavy black hair that was tied back and was wearing a light green dress, while a boy, about my age, was standing between them, wearing a pale dress, with his hair obstructing part of his face, probably wondering who on earth I am. "Draco, stay with her, don't ask questions that are intrusive." Is what i heard Lucius say.

"What's your name?" Draco asked me, sitting on the plush bench in my room "Stephane Cordato, your father found me last night, I think- How long was I asleep for?" I said looking at him, he sighed and told me that I'd been sleeping for a week, _Oh, longest time I'd been asleep, I feel a lot better though_ "Sorry if I seem rude, I'm not used to other children here, my family aren't well liked my many." I looked at him and nodded "I didn't think you were rude at all, anyway." He smiled and got up "You got a few rather big things sent to you, I'll leave so you can get dressed." He said before walking out of the room and standing by the wall as I got into a simple while the top and black skirt with white tights and red shoes.

Walking out he took me downstairs to the small wooden hut, in the back garden, with a swing and some other thing that I couldn't see from where we were. "Ooo Mat has one of these, although his is made of glass!" I said instantly, "Who's Mat?" I was asked by all three, my face red and looked at my plate _Ooo, pancakes!_ "He's one of the friends, along with Nathan, Jason, Chris..."I faded out at the looks I was getting, especially from the woman, who I'd ducted was Draco mother and therefore Lucius wife "You don't have any friends that are girls?" She asked as if every girl was meant to have female friends "No, I don't see why I should, I find the girls in my class highly annoying and insensitive as well as rude and ignorant." She looked taken back but at least I didn't get questioned on my friends anymore

After breakfast I asked if I could stay outside for awhile, I spent the hour or so just laying on the soft grass, I couldn't see any bugs, flies, or any garden animals anywhere, I couldn't even see ants! Staring up at the clouds I smiled, until I felt someone walk behind me, sitting up and turned around to see Lucius, he smiled maybe he was looking for me? "Stephaine, could you follow me, you can come back outside after." I got up, went to brush off grass off my skirt to see none "My wife, Narcissa didn't like getting grass on her, and still doesn't, and my family never liked incests, the most you'll see here are bees." I nodded and followed him into a lit room, with candles that emit blue and green flames "Copper and Barium." I mumbled under my breath as I looked around "Excuse me?" I looked at him and shook my head "I was just mumbling about the flame colours."

He smiled and told me to sit down, I did I nearly fell into the chair, "Sorry, doctor" I mumbled after he helped me sit down "Don't be, Draco does the same thing." The talk was about me being there and my role as a maid, which soon went on to my going to school "Which school did you go, exactly Stephine?" I closed my eyes as I prepared the same thing I say everything I get asked this, taking a deep breath.

"I used to go to Ilvenmorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had a muggle counterpart, as America had no Statute of Secretary as MACUSA realised how useful muggles knowing the magical community was, although not everyone liked the idea, it wa s erased after Britain's Wizarding War, the muggles that go, mostly learn theory and how magic is actually used along with our normal muggle education. It's mainly hidden by a cloud, although some of the students can't see it, I can as well as every other Magical school there is, I'm sure, the only girl I liked was Georgina Parkinson, she was the only one that was down-to-earth, and Matthew Patrick and Nathan Smith, Jason and Chris are two muggle boys, when we all met, we all made friends quickly, I was about to start my 'first year' as my birthday was two weeks ago, doctor."

He nodded, although clearly surprised "I'm happy to let you go back, as there's very little chance I could get you into Hogwarts, but I have two questions. Firstly, how would we get you to Ilvenmorny, and secondly why do they let you take magical classes?"

"The easiest way to get me to school would be to let me go to either Nathan's or Mat's a week before the start of school, and well I'd have to show you, but it's difficult, doctor" I explained Lucius seemed to understand "Okay, then show me." I stand up and look at him "You're going to need to fire a spell at me, I actually have no idea how I can do this, no one does, but it's really cool." He looked shocked but fired Aguamenti, as soon as the spell hit my chest, it shrunk into a small version of its wand movement in see-through shell, and floated I held it in my hand I threw it up into the air and jumped to receive it, as they failed to adhere to laws of gravity. "That's why, I can stop spell suddenly, turning them into these, the teachers at school believe that in theory I should be protected against every spell, but they've told me not to try to find out myself, doctor." With that, he told me he'd look into getting me to one of my friends in a week and that I could go back outside.

When I opened the door and stepped on the grass I saw Narcissa sitting on a chair, I stopped mid-step as she turned around, I wasn't going to lie, she scared me. "Oh hello Stephine, I was actually wondering if I could ask you few questions, just to get to know you?" I swallowed and nodded, holding my arm behind my back before walking towards the table and sitting down in front of her.

"What takes up too much of your time?" I thought about it, before smiling, Maybe this could be fun "I'd say homework, I spend normally about two hours on one pice of homework.", she smiled and most likely made a mental note of my answer, "Okay, what’s your favourite drink?" I spent a long time thinking, before answering with mint tea. About twenty minuets later, she began to ask more personal questions "What are three of the most significant numbers in your life?"  
I didn't have to think, "393." she smiled and actually wrote it down a piece of paper! "What’s the most immature thing that you do?" I though for awhile "I still have a money box." she took a deep breath and asked me, something I'd never thought I'd get asked, "What keeps you up at night?" I paused and looked down, before answering the question "Memories." By that point, it was lunch time, so we both stayed sitting down, as that thing came back, I jumped and hid behind her "They scare me." I said trying to get as far away from them as possible.

"Stephaine, are you alright?" Lucius asked as I slowly sat down normally and returned to where I was sitting."Lucius, I think we should keep the house elves away from her, she has some sort of fear around them." He nodded as Draco sat next to me, and held my hand. I smiled at him and lunch went on with out drama."Hey Steph, what odd smell do you really enjoy?" I looked at Draco and blinked Why does he want to know? "Umm, the smell of Sharpies, there these inky pens that have this toxic smell, but I love it, I have a packet of them, there mostly colours, although I have gold, sliver and the metallic ones as well."

Walking into my room, I saw eight dresses laid out on the bed, with a note on top, saying that I could wear the dresses if I wanted, but when I actually start working, I should wear the blue and white maid dress thing or anything similar. Most probably Draco chose the colours, well it makes sense. At that moment I heard a someone tap my bedroom door, I slowly walked up to it and opened it, to see Draco. Speak of the devil and thou shall appear "Yes?" he looked down before asking if he could talk to me, For someone I'm working for, he does seem to be more afraid of me. "Hey, Draco what's wrong? I know somethings up with you." He carefully sat on the bench and looked right at me "Can I trust you, to keep a secret, don't tell you friends, or any other family you might have, don't tell a soul, can I trust you to do that?" I sat in front of him, and held his hand, "Draco, you can trust me with any secret, honestly." He took a deep breath before beginning his explanation.

"Stephaine, you know how I look like one of those dolls that everyone loves and wants, or like anime girls that many people wish were real." I nodded and stayed holding his hand, he didn't seem to mind so I didn't move "Well, it's because I'm a GlassDoll, I'm like a veela, but I can crack, break, and snap as well as shatter, if people look closely enough, they can see a literal layer of glass on my skin and eyes, but I can also bleed, cry, bruise an follow normal human biological process, but because Dolls and Glass in magical world are submissive creatures, yes they are two different magical creatures, the Blacks were Dolls and the Malfoy's were Glass. Their bodies work a lot like betas, well you can imagine what I could get put through at school, I'm practically a toy for people to use at there own will, not caring how I feel about it, because I'll just react accordingly to what's begin done to me. Sometimes, I'm even afraid of my own family, or my friends." He finished, I was shocked and sat next to him, running my hand through his hair "Draco, you're better than that, your better than to let people use you, I've only know you for today, but I can already see that Draco, don't be so scared and if anything helps, you can be assured that I'll never do anything to you." He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me, "Steph? C-can I stay with you tonight?" He whispered looking at me, his eyes shorn with fear and something else, something I couldn't place, but it looked raw, bear completely out, exposed, I nodded immediately, it was then that I could have sworn that I saw red marks on his skin, and handprints on his neck.

"Two weeks ago, we were at a party for a friend's birthday, someone, took me." Was all he gave me as an explanation, I stayed with him the whole day.


	2. Unalined

I looked at Draco's pure white face from Gryffindor table, on the other side of the hall, sighing I held my head up with my fist "Why and how would anyone hurt him?" I muttered under my breath, getting a few odd looks from my friends. I continued to (hopefully) subtly look at Draco, He looked up, his glazed light sapphire wide eyes, and blinked at me I smiled and waved at him, he blinked again waited and smiled. The sun catching his porcelain skin and eyes _He looks like an anime smart doll!_ _He's so cute_! Making them glitter in the light, he pouted and pulled out a white fan to block the sun's rays. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, or my displeasure at diner begin over. _I wanted to stay with Draco!_ I had a feeling that something bad had happened or was going to happen, to Draco I didn't realise that he was holding my hand until I felt something warm on my neck. "My father told me to stay with you! Oh and your neck's bleeding." Draco said timidly and whispered the last part, it was then that I saw the shattered pattern in his eyes and the cracks in his wrist

I gently pulled Draco next to me and gave him the best reassuring smile I possibly could, "It's fine, but you might want to cover yourself with this." I pull out my invisibility cloak as Draco eyes seem to light up at the sight of it "I'm not sure how my housemates would react if I brought a Slytherin into the tower." He nodded and I draped it over him, He coughed a bit them nuzzled closer to me before. When we got into my dorm room I had been given this year Draco shook his head lightly and pat down with impossible sort hair before shuffling on his feet "Something wrong?" I asked, sitting on one of the beds in the well-lit room, Draco putting on the other "Not really it's just, I'm kind of scared." He said, my face softened and I went to get up, Draco watching my every move I sat down next to him, slowly "Of what?" I asked softly letting him think, my hand were on my lap Draco looked at me "You can keep a secret right?"

I felt impending doom and gulped _we're twelve, and I don't want to think about what's going to happen_ "It depends on the secret." Draco looked down and sniffed, "Do your parents know, whatever you're going to tell me?" He nodded, I sighed and smiled "Hit me." I said, needless to say, Draco looked utterly mortified "NO!" I blinked and covered a laugh, "Not literally, it's an idiom, it means tell me, I probably should have realised that you wouldn't know what it meant." I said sheepishly. Draco blushed and told me everything, about how he kept going to Dumbledore, how he needed to see multiple healers, how his parents had reacted, how his friends had been dealing with similar problems, just not nearly a much as he had 'Becuase he had purer blood, he was more appealing begin what he was'.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my hand through his hair trying to calm him down, from crying. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Draco was afraid of, he pushed himself up off my chest and sniffed, I passed him a strawberry scented tissue, he muttered thank you, and laid his head on my shoulder. Softly crying as I continued to run my hand through his hair, "Why aren't you..." I sighed quietly and thought about my answer "I know what being used like a tug of war rope, and generally being abused feels like, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, even someone I hate." Draco looked at me, "Even the Dark Lord?" I nodded after a while. Brushing off the odd detached feeling that came with Lord Voldemort I smiled "That's what you call him?" Draco nodded and fiddled with his hands, "I can stop if you don't like it!" he rushed cutely, I smiled and lifted up his head, slightly "Draco, I honestly don't mind what you call him as long as it doesn't kill you, personally I don't see why people don't just call him Lord Voldemort, I seem to be the only one who does."

Draco blinked and smiled "Harry it's because they've seen what he can do and they know if he comes back he can do it again, just with more power. The wizarding world was torn by him, split into good people and Death Eaters and their families. The Dark Lord reigned with fear, it was impossible to escape him, those who tried were often found and killed or tortured. He wanted to be feared by everyone but his army and followers. And no-one stood a chance against him then, not even your parents, they would have been found or forced out of hiding sooner or later had they surivied. I'm sorry but it's the truth, you haven't seen it or dealt with it actually, with what he'd capable of. That's why no-one else calls him that." I was shocked at Draco's words, I wasn't expecting him to say all that, he looked at me then down "I'm sorry I brought up your parents Harry I really am but it's true." I smiled sadly "It's okay Draco, I've come to terms with my parents a long time ago, I still hate Halloween." I went to talk to him but he was fell asleep. Looking at the time my eyes widened 10:30 pm, "I should be getting to bed myself." I went to get up but Draco's arm stopped me "Please don't move." He said in his sleep-ridden state, rolling my eyes I just lay down and we fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.

I opened my eyes to see sapphire in my centre vision, blinking I froze and reached out my hand "OW! Don't poke me, Harry!" I sat up as Draco held his left eye with his hand and cried. I instantly cradled him "I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you!" I said in hysteria, _how was I meant to know I wasn't dreaming!_ I rocked Draco in my lap as his sobs subsided and he slowly moved his hand and ran into the bathroom, then came straight out with a black eye patch with a lily petal on it. I continued carefully as Draco was still sniffling, "Hey Draco, I was thinking about what you said yearstday." He turned and looked at me "Okay, he says carefully." I smile before continuing "You sounded like you'd seen what you were talking about, I was just wondering. What did you see or hear, if anything?" Draco looked perfectly fine with the question and answered calmly "Oh, well a small thing that not many people know about me is that I'm older than the average second year. I should be in my sixth year but my parents with my person did a ritual that made me look younger than I am, so I saw every single Death Eater meeting, I've seen and watched the murder of hundreds of muggles and 'blood traitor's' that I could." I blinked and sat on the bed, Draco sat down next to me _How is he so calm?!_

"Harry I'm a dark wizard by nature, once you grow up with something, you begin to see it as normal, even if you know it'd wrong. Maybe if  I hadn't grown up around Marvolo, I wouldn't be as much as a dark wizard as I am now, but I didn't so hearing the killing curse and unforgivables  it just became normal." He said resting his head on my shoulder, I took a deep breathe, it felt odd hearing such words and in a serious tone from a cute looking small child. "So you're going to become a death eater next year?" I asked looking at him, he nodded "Just to get revenge on those who hurt me." I nodded and stood up slowly "Harry, are you okay?" I smiled and told him I was fine, he didn't lookm that convinced but we went to breakfast together anyway.

"Hey, Harry do you want to come over the holidays?" Draco asked in his usual child-like mannor _, I wouldn't be a Number 4, but it's Malfoy Manor and his parents_ "You don't have to, and we'll hardly run into my parents unless it's dinner, lunch, breakfast or you need them at any point or if you give them a reason to, or anyone else does." I breathed slowly I had a feeling it wouldn't be all that peacefull "I just want a friend over for once and I want someone with me this hoilday, I promise I don't have any other reason!" I smiled and lifted up his head "You don't have to justify why you want me to come over, and I wouldn't mind, sure." Drcao had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face with that we went to the other sides of the hall again I feel déjá vu to yesterday evening. "Hey Harry, how was sharing with Malfoy?" I rolled my eyes at Ron, after mine and Draco's mature-ish conversations Ron seems like a little kid, though he'd always be my best friend "It was fine Ron, we mostly left each other alone although I poked him this morning, by accident." Hermione sat down and looked at me "How do you poke someone, without meaning to?" plating her food I sighed today is going to be a long day.

I zoned out as Draco spoke to his friends, they sat around him, like a circle protecting him from the other Slytherins, mainly older years who don't get the hint and want a play-toy. I heard my name ghostly, as I felt a book hit my arm I heard Professor McGonagall yell my name "Yes?" I said after she yelled my name, we heard a small crack in the air "I didn't know her voice was that loud." Ron whispered to Hermione. "You need to go to Professor Snape's office after your second lesson." I nodded and went back to eating, out of the corner of my eye I saw Draco leave the hall. I went after him.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I caught his shoulder as he went into the bathroom, He turns his head, tears falling from his face like a waterfall, I kneeled down and wiped his cascading tears as he sobbed and sobbed into my shoulder "It hurts so much, I can't take it anymore." I rocked him back and forth as I saw a perfect crack in the side of his face, I ran my finger down it, as Draco shut his eyes and bit down into my robe "Does everything about you have to be perfect?" I asked myself, but he heard me anyway "Y-you think I'm perfect?" He sobbbed, frightned,"Draco, to me you'll always be perfect, there's nothing you could ever do that would upset me, to the point of me leaving you, there s nothing you could do that will do that." I told him and kissed his forehead "Harry, you don't know the weight of your words." He warned, still crying, I cupped his cheek "Yes I do, Draco I mean them, I promise you I do." I wiped away his tears as we just stayed there, holding each other We lost track of time when Snape came in, to find us "Come with me the both of you, there won't be any point in either of you going to class." We Looked at each other and followed him.

"I'll be talking to Miniver after this." Draco stopped him "Sev! It wasn't her fault, I turned around and cut my cheek on a knife." He explained, holding onto Snape's robe, as he led him into the bathroom, while I was left outside in his office. They came out five minutes later with Draco looking calm and happy, despite the bandage around his face "He says your in trouble for poking me." I groaned and knocked my head back "I never meant to hurt you though." I asked as he snuggled himself on my lap. "I know you didn't." I nodded and I slolwy though about how to ask my question "Draco, you don't have to answer but what are you?" Draco opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and repeated the sequence twice before finally answering "I'm a GlassDoll, Harry, my father blames himself, but it's what I am, and it can't be helped." I looked at him with soft eyes "People are just too careless with me." This explains everything! He gasped as I wrapped my arms around him "Harry? What are you doing?" I kept him as close to me as I possibly could and said: "Never letting you go." I felt him smile and loosened my grip just a bit. "I'm fine with it."

I smiled and Snape came in "I'm glad to see you two are close, I hope it won't change much in the near future. Also, your parents will be coming in five minutes, they will want an explanation for what happened." Before leaving us alone. "Harry, can you let go for a bit?" I nodded and he mover over to a bookshelf and took out a random black book, as soon as he sat down , I saw that it's wasn't a ramdom black book it was 'Fascini scuro e malediziari' or the more adult title (version) (which was what he had) 'Enciolopedia di Tenebrae Magicae (Della ment magicae al peggair sangue magicae)' I gulped softly. That's when his parents come in through the floo "Mother! Father, I missed you!"

It was clear that they weren't expecting Draco to run, jump and hug them around their necks at full speed but they welcomed it all the same "We also missed you Dragon." I smiled at the family as they end their group hug "Now what happened to you, Draco?" His mother asked I opened my mouth to answer her, but Draco beat me to it "We were in the Great Hall, and I cut my cheek by accident, as Harry's Head of House was yelling his name because Harry zoned out while Headmaster Dumbledore was making his announcements ." I just shut my mouth and sat still. His mother sighed reviled for Draco's safety "Oh well thank Merlin you're both alright, Draco are you sure your okay?" He nodded to his father,"Harry hasn't done anything to hurt me." I smiled at his stubborn child-like voice as he sat back on my lap, _I must say for a sixteen-year-old, he really does seem to be an innocent twelve-year-old, but I guess that comes from being around them while at Hogwarts._ Picking up the book he shuffled around until his head was in the crook of my neck and his parents looked fondly at us. "Harry, has Draco asked you about staying with us for the holidays?" His parents asked at the same time, I smiled tightly and nodded "Yes he has, I said that I wouldn't mind going."

"On the assumption that you've been told about the ritual we did on Draco, it wears off in the Manor, it only works outside the Manor and our friends House, or family estates, would you be okay with that?" I thought about it _would I really mind if I end up sharing with a sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy._ After a while, I told them that I wouldn't mind either way They smiled and Draco had fallen asleep reading and had laid his head on my chest.

I smiled to myself and played with his long soft hair as his parents looked at each other before asking "Harry, we know our son, and we need to know, will you hurt him?" I tilted my head "How so?" I asked, his mother continued for Lucius "We know you'd never hurt him physically, there was a reason we asked him to stay close to you after all, but we meant emotionally, we know he won't do the same to do, at leat knowingly." They really care about their son "I won't I promise." They smiled and Draco woke up "Do you have to leave?" He pleaded they seemed to stop and sit next to him (Well us really) "Dragon, look if we wish we could stay, but we- well I can't, your mother can try but I can't." Draco's father said cupping Draco's cheek, looking at his crestfallen face, it was then that I realised just how much he loves them, he wants to stay with them and they want to stay with him, clearly. Gently I let go of him but held his hand.

"But father! Please can't you try?" Draco begged to his father, he looked so sad that he was leaving his son, but Draco's chin quivered and his mother wiped the tears falling down his face like a thunder storm with her hand and pressed him to her side "Lucius, please can you just try to talk to Dumbledore about staying, nither of us like to to Draco cry and I don't feel like leaving him in Hogwarts, with just Harry, no offense dear." I was surprised that I had been mentioned let alone called 'dear' by his mother. Lucius semed to think it through "I'll try, but I can't promise that he'll say yes." It was enough to make him smile.

Two weeks later and I was packing my trunk for staying at Malfoy Manor, they'll probably want me out as soon as they see my clothes Draco skipped in and sat joyfully on the bed "You look happy." I remarked as he looked at me and grinned "We're going shopping, they're going to buy you stuff too, no buts and I get out of Hogwarts!!" I smiled and closed my trunk "and wrapped my arm around him "I'm going to see Hermione and Ron okay, I'll be back soon, promise." he nodded and laid back down'

Apparently, I'd taken longer than I should have done, as when I came into mine and Draco's dormitory, he was curled into a tight ball, bleeding with a piece of something over his eyes. "Please let it be over, please let them have left, please." Gently I sat on the bed, "Draco, it's me Harry, you're safe." I said brushing back his hair, that seemed to have blood running through it. I had to repeat the sentence a few times, he looked up as I untied the ripped clothing and didn't attempt to sit up "Draco, I'm so sorry, if I hadn't taken so long-" He smiled softly at me "Harry, I know they would have been nothing you could have done, but watch, they made Pansy and Blaise watch when they tried, but they could have done worse.". I carefully picked him up and wrapped him in my cloak and he hissed in pain, I gently rubbed his back "Come on I'll carry you to the train okay?" Draco nodded, he wrists, ankles and neck red and bruised.

Walking out of the common room with interresting to say the least , the person (or people) who attkacked Draco high-fived each other and their friends while making rather loud dirty comments about Draco, I tried not to increse my grip on him "Oh they think their untouchable, I'll show them, watch them burn." Draco muttered darkly, I looked at him and smiled "Oh, Draco, can I say one thing?" He nodded looking at me, "I'll be fine with you begin a Death Eater if you don't tell me too much detail , okay?" He noded, smiling we made it to the train easily from then on.

Draco had said that he'd be fine with sitting with me and my friends after he magically changed into something, but I told him no straight out. So now I'm sat with Blaize and Pansy who knew something was up with him, to tell them that they were right was shattering. However as the train pulled up, I could see the ritual slowly wear off, although all I wanted to do was sleep when we got to Malfoy Manor "It's fine, my parents will tell us to go to sleep anyway, they know how tiring the train ride is." I smiled, mostly at knowing that I'll be treated like a human going to Draco's it calms me and I end up leaning on Draco and the window.

Getting off the train we walk towards Draco's parents, we smiled and Draco hugged them both, "I hope you two are well, Draco, who?" He fublmed with his robe and faced his worried pearnts "Niel Tracer fifth year, Alarick Brakeson seventh year." His parents looked at each other and held him close "Draco, when we get home, you are following what Healer Marianne gave you." He nodded and we apprrated to the lobby and was left with Lucius. "Harry, we don't blame you for what happened, and if you want to go to sleep for a while just go up to the thrid floor and down two doors to the left." I nodded and tols him that it was fine and went the way he said. 


	3. All I see is an empty room

I woke up with blue light streaming in through the window, and an arm wrapped around me, opening my eyes I squinted to see, and failed "Morning Harry." _Draco_ , I thought, _no other boy has such a soft female like voice,_ I turned around and saw a blur of light blue and white "What is the time?" I asked my tone sounding like I'd rather be asleep "4:52 am" he said before placing something down on the table and curling up beside me "Harry, go back to sleep I'll wake you up in time for breakfast, although your dinner is still here, under a warming charm." I brushed off his last comment and shuffled towards him, before falling asleep.

 About two hours later, a soft hand was brushing back my hair "Is the sun up?" I asked faintly, rolling over to face Draco "Yes it is, good morning sleepy head." Draco said blowing air in my face I laughed and sat up, my glasses were carefully placed on my face and I blinked. Draco was wearing a light blue nightie thing with his hair falling out of the plat it was apparently in all night, his small lips were red and looked like they were glowing in the yellow light. "Harry, if you're done with looking at me, I'd recommend that you start to get dressed." I blushed and looked down before getting out of the bed and going through my trunk. "Umm Draco?" I mumbled, "I don't have any actual clothes, the ones I have used to belong to Dudly." He walked up to me and sat down "Harry, it's okay just wear your uniform, we're going shopping first anyway." I nodded and hugged him, he smiled and hugged me back "Come on, let's go."

 When we got to the dining room, his parents looked at me and gave me a pitiful smile "On the bright side, we are going shopping soon after breakfast, Draco that will be after we get back, maybe an hour after." He nodded and I eyed the food on the table, "Harry, you can have as much as you want, honestly." I took half an apple, it was all I was allowed with the Dursleys. Narrissca was watching me carefully as if trying to see just what my habits were. "Harry, come on, you have to eat some more than that." I looked at her as Draco placed a slice of toast on my plate, "Just eat as much as you can, I know how you feel." I felt Draco whisper in my ear as I took a bite out of his toast.

 A few hours later, I was led to a small area of the Manor, holding about 4 expensive-looking cars, I held my breath and looked around "We go into Muggle London for normal clothes, although I'm expecting you're not one for silk and satin are you?" I shook my head and smiled "No, besides I actually want to look like a normal kid, although I like velvet." we laughed until I heard the door open, I turned around and bit my tongue to stop myself making unnecessary noise. "Harry, come on." Draco said opening the passenger door to the car "Umm-I..." I stuttered and looked down, Draco sat on his knees and lifted my head "Harry, it's okay I promise.", I smiled and he lent in " If you feel that bad you could sit on my lap." I blushed and smiled _How come Draco now can do this to me yet him at twelve can't_ he ran a hand through my hair and smiled. We both sat in the car and got an approving smile from his father.

 I ended up sitting in Draco's lap, too afraid to actually sit down, as we took the long drive to London, we were about halfway there when something buzzed and made a weird soft noise I looked at Draco as he pulled out a phone, better than Dudley or even Vernon phone, one I knew they'd dream to have. "Just a friend wanting to know something, nothing important," Draco explained before they both noticed my face. 

 "Harry, you do have a phone right?" Draco asked me cupping my face, I bit my lip and shook my head "Only Dudley was given a phone because Dudley was good, I wasn't allowed a phone because I'm freak, freaks don't deserve good things." Lucius stopped the car suddenly and I clung to Draco as it jolted, "Harry, why do your aunt and uncle call you a freak?" Lucius asked me, I looked up at him "Becuase I do freakish things, and I think freakishly, that's why I'm not allowed a bedroom and why I do all the chores, so I can be good like Dudly." I felt Draco wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him "What do you mean you don't have the bedroom?" I looked down and fidgeted with my tie "I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, although now I have a room but the put bars on the window, to stop Hedwig from flying and they lock my room with many locks from the outside." 

 They didn't look pleased and they both looked angry, I looked between them as Lucius continued the drive the car to a shopping centre in London. "Harry, we're not angry at you, I promise." I nodded as we got out of the car, Draco and Lucius blinking and trying to breath _It must be difficult living in the countryside then coming into a big_ city I thought, as we walked the short distance to a Primark store , I smiled as I practically ran toward the top floor, just to see the 'homeware' mostly the cushions, before Draco, managed to catch me and take back down to the second floor "Harry, come on, we're here for a reason." I nodded and walked alongside Draco and Lucius, although Draco quickly realised that I held little interest in boyish clothing, and kept looking at the ground floor. "Harry, do you want to go downstairs?" Draco kneeled down and whispered, for no pure reason, I turned around and smiled "Please can we?" I asked a little loudly as Lucius turned around from where he was standing and a few others turned to look at us "Please can you what, Harry?" I answered the question before Draco could even open his mouth "Go downstairs?" Draco laughed and just took me to the ground floor before his father could answer.

 Draco lost me within seconds, to say the least, he went round every single section trying to find me, he did when i tugged at his sleeve "Draco, how much money am I allowed to make you spend?" He looked thankful he found me, or rather I found him, but he looked deeply confused

"Harry, what are you talking about, just get what you need or want and we'll pay for it, money isn't a problem for us, honestly." With that, he patted my head and let me go back to wherever I was. When I found my way back to Draco and his father, it was with a relatively full mesh bag/basket, Draco smiled and took the basket from me, while Lucius stood behind him, "Harry are you sure you don't want anything else?" I looked at him.

"Not from here, I need shoes but the one they sell here always break after a few weeks or months." I hid behind Lucius as the lady was scanning all the clothes, I'd ended up picking out a good amount of things, I may have gone a bit crazy. When she was done I heard the price £181 for thirteen things

"Harry, don't feel bad, honestly money is no problem for us, to us 36 galleons is nothing." I nodded but still looked sorry, he stroked my hair and smiled "Why don't we go buy your shoes while Draco places the clothes in the car and gets lunch for us, how does that sound." I smiled and nodded, taking hold of his sleeve.

 Draco ended up choosing McDondals after he realised that I had never been at least that's what he told his father. He seemed to believe the lie, but sat down reluctantly anyway, although when Draco got the food, Lucius relaxed after seeing my joyful face. It took a while for all of us to leave, mainly because I was eating so slowly but we did eventually get back in the car, I sat one Draco's lap again as he leaned his head on the window, for some reason he was nervous, about something, I fell asleep before I could find out why "Draco, it's normal to be nervous, or even afraid, but I, your mother, Bella and Severus will be there, you're not going to alone, I know you trust him, try to see Marvolo as the uncle you know him as, you should be fine." Draco smiled and thanked his father.

  _"Pippy! I do believe I asked for a wider chair! OR AT THE LEAST A CHAIR THAT IS NOT WOODDEN!" Lord Voldemort yelled at his house elf who was trembling and she was thrown across the room, Bella gently laid a hand on his shoulder "Marvolo, calm down please, anger isn't going to help anyone, please, Tom." He turned around to face his wife, and rested his head on her, wrapping his arms around her "I'm, sorry, I just don't want to scare him.". She ran her hand through his midnight raven hair, " Tom, he's your nephew, none of us does, but he does want this." At that moment a snake turned towards the door and entered the room, causing them all to look up._  I awoke with a jolt and something like a shriek "Harry, what's wrong?" I held onto Draco's shirt and took deep breaths

"He was angry, about a chair, then he dropped Scabbers in a metal pot.." my explanation was rough and jagged, I could hardly think, Draco ran a hand through my hair and placed a cooling charm on me, calming me down.

"Whose Scabbers?" Lucius asked, probably knowing what I could have dreamed about "Ron's pet rat." I answered, when Draco laid his hand on my forehead, I sighed and laid on his chest I could have sworn I'd felt that kind of calming magic once before, maybe as a baby, as we drove on, we could see the Manor now "Draco you don't have to do that, you don't have to put yourself through using that magic. I'm glad you gave them to your aunt and uncle, and you can still see them, and they at least know who their father is, and they still have a room in the Manor, besides they are there here, with them, but you don't have to use magic that you gained from them, if you don't want to."

 Within an hour, I found myself back in Draco's room, and I saw something I had missed when I first came into Draco's rooms, a small pink sapphire and the blue sapphire cot, clearly for two twin babies. "But he's only-..." I stopped my thought at the obvious answer and sat on his sofa just thinking and wondering just how badly Draco had it. I nearly died but he, Merlin I don't even want to think about what he might have gone through. _Although I do remember a Seventh year Gryffindor being sent to a prison called 'Azkaban' in our first year soon after Draco left for the rest of year-Oh god that's why he was off for so long!_

 I waited for Draco to come back from wherever he was in this manner, I didn't have to wait very long, as he came in mumbling about his arm begin in pain "Draco, are you alright?" I asked as he sat on the sofa and held his arm, he looked at me and with a laugh. 

"Do I look alright? Harry, I'm fine, It's just numb with pain." Draco said stroking my hair, I looked at him, his eyes scanned my face, in the sunlight I could see a glaze to them, a shattered glaze, but one nonetheless.

"Draco...Could I see it?" I asked the first question that was on my mind, it was probably utterly stupid, but I wanted to know. "Okay, sure just don't touch it, please." I nodded as he lifted up his sleeve on his left arm, I blinked and stared, I was pretty sure that by now I had memorised the Dark Mark, I looked back up at him before he realised what I was looking at before he came in, "Harry, I'm assuming you've already worked it out." I nodded and sat closer to him, "They stay with my aunt and uncle while I'm at school, Harry, you can see them if you want, I'm going downstairs anyway." I got up and followed him down to the lobby, where two small children were climbing on teddy bears, massive teddy bears.

 But I saw a female girl with long brown hair, with bright honey brown eyes, wearing a fnaf themed green shirt and black trousers  watching them while ironing clothes "She's my maid, you can ask her as many questions as you want about now." We heard a soft thud, turning around I saw that one of the children had hit the nose of the bear it was on, I don't think I've seen Draco, run to anyone so quickly.

"He really loves them, and he won't let anything get in the way of it, he could hardly let his aunt take them from him, heck he wouldn't even let his mother hold them for longer than ten minutes, in fear that they would take them away from him, it was cute really." he looked up at us and stuck his tongue out at us playfully, I sat down next to him and the baby, laid on his arms and fell asleep after crying. "I beat Dumbledore, they each have nine names, Dumbledore only has five, the joys of beginning a pureblood-ow!" I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"You deserved that one." She said walking past him carrying a pile of clothes up the stairs, I looked at Draco and laid my head on his shoulder, he patted my head, and my glasses were lightly hit off my face, although I didn't realise it "Nathalie! No, say sorry," as Draco place my glasses back on my head, I blinked and rested my head on him. "Harry, are you alright?" I looked at him but his father answered, for me "His glasses are the wrong prescription, they used to be his fathers, he has worse eyesight than James did." I just vaguely pointed to is father "What your dad said." I carefully lifted my head.

 In the next hour, I had regained myself to following Draco, he didn't seem to mind, so I clutched his sleeve as we walked back to his room and I assume he meant to place them in their cot, but he stayed holding them, while they slept, "You know, what are their names?" I whispered, careful to wake the two sleeping children they held each other tightly. Draco looked up and smiled. 

"I guess I forgot to tell you, the girl is called Aliette Malfoy-Slytherin, and her brother is called Cygnus Malfoy-Slytherin with a few middles names added, Tom didn't actually do anything to me." I nodded and laid my head on a pillow.

"Hey, Draco, do you know how your uncle feels about me?" I asked, Draco smiled and sat up, cupping my cheek.

"Harry, as much as it seems like it, my uncle doesn't want to kill you." I nodded and watched as Cygnus and Aliette, slept and gently whacking each other in their sleep, Draco, patted down their hair and brushed back their hair over their ears. Soon I find myself going to sleep, seduced by a soft lullaby. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Upon My Stage, which Feels More Like a Tomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that is important to the story, just not very well written I got writer's block halfway through.

I felt someone soft breathing, by my neck carefully moving to face whoever was beside me, I saw a small ball of navy blue. I carefully tried to sit up, but Cygnus was glued to my side, I gave up trying and just laid back down, only to feel the bed move and a sniffle "Where's Papa?" I looked up to see Cygnus' lip quiver, I immediately held him "Hey, hey, Draco will be here soon, no need to cry." I carefully rocked him in my arms, I was sure it was only a matter of time before his sister woke up, but Draco would be back soon, I hoped.

 I heard a door push wide open and hurried shuffling footsteps towards the bed "Harry, I need to ask you a question." He said sitting in the bed and taking Cygnus from me, who easily went back to sleep "Harry, how would feel if I stayed exactly the same, forever?" I blinked and sat up, I couldn't really see Draco, "What do you mean?" He sighed and opened the curtains, I blinked and my mouth opened, his hair looked so soft and his face..."Why are you asking me?" Draco smiled and blushed, running his hand through Cygnus' hair "Well, I care about your opinion, and I do really care about you, Harry honestly." I smiled and bit my lip, "I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I really think I shouldn't have much of say..." I saw Draco smile as he patted my head, he pecked a small kiss to the crown of my head, "I'll get dressed to see Sev, you can stay here if you want, and call Steph if Cygun's and Aliette wake up, I'll be back soon, I promise." I nodded and laid back down.

 

I walked down to where my uncle sleeps, and knock on the door, I waited in my nightie by his bedroom door, "It's really cold, why did he have to choose this room of all things, right by the wine cellar. I waited for a further ten minutes before he opened the door "Oh Draco? What are you doing here?" I swayed on my heel, and sucked my bottom lip, and looked at him "I-I need you, I've made my decision." He looked at me and nodded, motioning me to come in and go to the bathroom, "You could wait another year..." I smiled and leaned by the door "I know, but I trust you more than goblins," He smiled and went to his potions store, while I undressed in his bathroom, slipping into the warm comforting gold tinted water with rose scented bubbles, I sank my body down below the water level and blew bubbles, laughing at my own childishness. I felt my hair spread out and flow creating a path in the water, I heard a knock on the door and slowly wished to fade  into depth of the ceramic tub, I knew two things; this would hurt me more than any crucio I've ever felt, and two I wouldn't feel most of it, unless I got out soon, "Draco, are you okay?"

I went to nod, and realised that he couldn't see me, pushing my head from the water, spitting out the mouthful I had, looking very much like a mermaid as I did so, "I'm fine, Sev honestly, I'll just be awhile..." I heard a soft chuckle and a sofa sink down, I smile at my small win, and sunk back down, only simply prolonging the inevitable. I pulled myself out around thirty minutes later, wrapped in a towel, head to toe.

 "Draco, really? You were never one for modesty, you know I'd never harm you." I nodded and smiled as he rose from sitting down, to pat my head and pull me into a soft, hug. "Keep your eyes open, as much as you can, I don't want to hurt you." I relaxed in his arms and nodded "Severus, I'm cold and I know this is going hurt me anyway, I'll be blind for half an hour at least." It was a lie, but it felt comforting nonetheless a soft white lie. I felt a kiss to my forehead, I sat and laid on his soft plush mattress.

 He handed me a small phial, with light pink liquid inside I took it and popped it open and downed the contents, and immediately felt numb, frozen. I could still see and feel, although the latter was extremely small. I saw him hover over me, my quality of sight, however, was scratchy, as if looking through frosted or broken glass which was actually what my eyes were coated in. I felt a small chisel and a blunt knife cracked the glass covering my eyes and lifted it off, careful to not let a small piece go into my eye. "Damm it." I realised that I couldn't move my eyes, I heard him walk off and get my mother. The next thing I knew I couldn't see a thing, my vision as was black as charcoal, but felt mild pain, and I could imagine I'd get a very big headache soon, maybe.

 I can't remember anything, other than pure heat, I remember major cramp pain, and the feeling on flat metal and glass, drying glass. When I woke up, I noticed that everything was brighter, I looked around the room, and only managed to hear sounds of voices, I figured that I was still in a state of unresponsiveness. I assume it stayed that way for a few minutes. "Draco?" I tried to sit up, and felt someone push me up and lean me on them, I coughed and inhaled, "Harry, Draco's fine, he just can't talk and will have trouble moving, and hearing things." Severus spoke quietly, and softly I could tell, but it was almost in vain, his voice still made my ears ring.

 "Draco, are your eyes okay?" I looked around the room towards my parents, and Sev, my mother stepped forward and began to hand me a mirror "Draco, honey Severus needed to replace your eyes if he hadn't you wouldn't have been able to see at all. I gave him two rings that used to belong to my mother, and my sister Andromeda, Severus did the spell so that you could see." I was handed the mirror and saw bright glowing lice blue topaz eyes, gems that were worth hundreds on their own. Add the fact that they were part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight made there worth almost quadruple there original worth, I began to cry I hoped that my tears would damage anything, "Dragon, there's no need to cry, we weren't going to place marble in your eye."

 My mother placed a charm on me that would enable me to voice my thoughts "You actually did that?" I turned to my uncle and smiled, he patted me and kissed the crown of my head, "Draco, I did try to not replace anything, honestly but I just had to-" I smiled and shook my head "Sev, it's fine I don't mind, really." I nuzzled his hand as he carefully picked me up and carried me to the get to outside to which Stephine was laying out lunch for all of us.


	5. Why do you hide inside your walls?

 

It was a few hours later when I saw Draco again after lunch, apparently, after I left to the Library Draco went back to bed to rest. I came in to get a book, and I saw him, softly sleeping the light lavender cover wrapped to his neck and his arm over it, resting his head on the pillow. I sat down and watched him, silently I pulled down the curtain and went to leave the room. I opened the door and waited, I heard a soft ruffle of bed sheets and a soft quite hum. Turning back around I saw Draco sitting down and looking at me. I had seen him before only just a few hours ago, but it still took me by surprise, he still took my surprise. "Harry, where are you going?"

 His voice was still a bit harsh and raw, but you could hear the difference, it was softer, and seemed younger. I blinked and let go of the door handle "I-I just came to get a book from my trunk..." I didn't know whether I was in trouble or not, I had just came into his room, while he was resting. Draco beckoned for me to come closer if I was afraid I didn't know and didn't care.

 "Harry, is something wrong?" I shook my head and sat down on the bed. Still holding the book I waited. I would be lying if I said that I didn't know what to do around Draco, he was the same person, but he wasn't at the same time.

 "Did I miss anything?" I nodded and went to explain that he'd missed some sort of Yule celebration, he sighed and pulled away at the duvet, until he'd set it under him. I slowly laid my head on his lap, hearing a small chuckle from above me. 

"I'm not tried I promise." He rolled his eyes and patted my head, before accioing something in his hands.

 I woke up to find Draco playing with a small  glass dome, about 40cm in height, I sat up and realised he was flipping it upside down and opening it, "What are you doing?" He didn't seem to hear me, I waited and watched him, he was completely immersed in the dome.

 "Would I really be this small?" I waited and I sat next to him He turned his head and smiled before answering "Harry when I die, this dome is what my parents want to put me in if I'm not married by then. It means that I can be completely glazed and fired in a Kiln and be an actual doll forevermore so they want to place me inside here, to have on display for anyone else who lives here."

 I thought about he said, and blinked "You don't seem to like the idea of that..." 

He laughed and kissed my hair "No not, really I want to buried with my parents regardless of whether I'm married or not, but I do like the idea, because it would mean that depending on what I chose to do around the time of my birthday next year means that I wouldn't be completely trapped in a 40cm by 15cm dome with a doll stand inside, Also it gives Cygnus and Aliette something to remember me by, as well as anyone else I care about." I smiled and laid back down on his lap, my History Of Magic book lay forgotten on the bed.

 Draco's phone buzzed and he quickly picked it up, and all colour drained from his already pale face. He said bye and hung up "It's Yule in three days," I blinked.

 "You mean Christmas Day?" He sighed and got up, I got down and waited as Draco went to get something for him to wear. I blushed and smiled standing out of the way.

 "Hey, Harry can I ask you something?" I nodded and sat down on a plush bench. I assume Draco was under the impression that we were both boys so it didn't really matter if we saw each other change, I never really cared. "In the car, what did you mean by 'I think freakishly'?" I bit my lip and looked away for a few seconds after.

 "Well, my aunt and uncle say that I'm strange and not normal because I don't like girls." Draco looked back at me, as he doing up a tie, "What do you mean Harry? You're twelve, how?" 

I sighed and licked my lips, Draco sat down next to me and held my hand "You know how we're fictional in the muggle world? And how there are 7/8 movies about each year in Hogwarts?", Draco nodded wondering where I was going with this, "Well, I was watching the second film, and got a crush on one of the actors, my aunt got me a doctors appointment because I wasn't a 'normal boy'." Draco ran a hand through my hair. "They asked me a bunch of questions, and told me to keep a journal thing of all my emotions and thoughts down on paper." Draco hugged me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

 "And your aunt and uncle don't like the fact that you don't like girls? Harry if it makes you feel any better, even a small bit, my parents weren't the happiest people when I told them I mostly preferred boys they thought it was because of things that had happened at school." I giggled and smiled at the thought.

 We left soon after and went to dinner, in which I ended up almost watching a Yule celebration, they offered to let me join in but I politely declined. Internally I was panicking about how I never bought them anything for Christmas, I didn't want to get anything tacky or anything that shows I tried too hard. I got out my Argos catalogue and a pack of post-it notes, I flicked through the jewellery and other things. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Noticing a cotton candy machine I smiled, remembering that Draco said that he loved cotton candy and that his father would too. But I wasn't going to just get them a sweet machine, I'm not that bad. I racked my brain for anything I could think of for ideas. I flicked past Pandora.  I heard them come out and quickly hid the book, taking note of the price before Draco's parents came out of the room.

 I sat up, biting my lip I looked down.  "I'm fine Mrs Malfoy, I was just wondering if tomorrow I could go out to buy Christmas presents? I haven't got any yet..." I went silent, I knew at least they called Christmas something else. I felt my chin get lifted up. 

 "Harry, of course, you can, just make sure Draco comes with you." I nodded, waiting for Draco to come out so that we could go down to dinner together, as I still didn't really know where everything is.

  "You don't have to get us gifts, Harry, you know that right?" I nodded and held his hand. "I know, but I want to."


	6. Determined To The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to update this on Tuesday, very sorry!

"Harry, Harry!" The words seem to fade into nothing _"Please, kill me kill me instead, please!"_ I turned around, in my sleep, "Harry, for crying out loud wake up!" I could hardly hear them over the screams in my head, _"Move, you won't get the second chance, move." I saw a bright green light and heard a scream_ I woke up panting, and was held back, by Draco's hand, I sat up as he wrapped his arm around me, "Harry? Are you alright?" I nodded meekly, as Draco smiled and squeezed my shoulder "Did you have one of those dreams again?" I nodded and saw that Draco was in his uniform already "Draco, where are we?" He looked out the window, and grinned, "We left the station about ten minutes ago." I rested my head on the window and sighed as Blaise laughed, "Oh and Draco has something to tell you, in Hogwarts." I nodded. 

 Draco decided to sit with me and my friends, I smiled as he waved to his friends, "Hey, guys do you mind?" I asked motioning to Draco, as he hid behind me, They nodded and we all sat down, I felt a tug at my sleeve, glancing down.

I saw Draco's wide eyes blink at me, "I-Could I tell you something later?" I nodded and patted down his hair, as he leaned into me, smiling wildly, I could tell that Ron and Hermione were nervous as hell, but what they didn't know was that Draco  was more afraid of them, I ran my hand through his pale hair, attempting to calm him down, at least enough to talk. It worked, for about fifteen minutes. Soon we were making the same path we had been since the start of the year, as we were doing our respective bedtime routines, and got into the bed, the second one not really begin used very often. We slid back into our usual sleeping arrangement, with Draco, curled into me as I wrap my arms around him.

 Our peaceful rest was interrupted by Pansy running in and shaking us both awake. We sat up and rubbed our eyes open and Draco sat on my lap, tugging down his shirt as he looks up at Pansy through his eyelashes "Blaise is in the Hospital Wing, I was in my dormitory and went down to the common room to see Blaise on the floor with his pyjama cut and  tied around his mouth and around his hands and feet."  We had never run so quickly in our lives.

 "Blaise are you okay?" Draco said running toward his friend and sat on his bed, and probably did the first thing that came to his head, as he rested his hand on his forehead. He stayed in that position for a few hours, but I didn't think he actually knew what he was doing, or neither did he. Draco leant in and gently pressed his lips to Blaise's forehead before he jumped back in shock as he hid his face with his robe "Blaise, I didn't mean to do that! I swear!" Said boy smiled and laughed, hitting Draco lightly with a pillow.

"You think I mined, Malfoy? Draco, it doesn't matter, It felt calming and nostalgic."  That at least claimed Draco down and made him laugh as his mother came in running towards the bed

"Blaise! Please tell me your okay?" She asked almost breaking the curtain.

"Mum, it's fine, I just want to go home."

I tapped Draco's shoulder and told him that I'd be in the Library to do potions homework, he said that he'd wait for me, and If he wasn't there when l came back, he'd be in his dorm. I didn't actually need to do potions homework, I just thought that they should be left alone. I came back a few hours later to see Draco standing by a wall, he smiled and hugged me when he saw me. "Did you finish it?" I nodded as we walked to dinner, Pansy and Blaise nowhere in sight "Blaise went home and Pansy's in the common room." I nodded and we sat down at our respective tables.

 Ron smiled as I sat down in-between them, "How was Draco? We heard about what happened?"

I nodded and smiled, Ron answering before I could open my mouth. "Hermione, Draco, wasn't the one to get hurt, it was his friend Blaise, Hogwarts might face a shut down if one more pureblood gets assaulted, we'd all get moved to Ilvermorny, we can't just brush it off." Hermione looked surprised and slightly offended more at Ron.

"Just a pureblood? What about anyone else? Or the fact that it's just Slytherins?" I bit into my lunch and sighed, letting Ron do the talking,

"Hermione if anyone gets hurt, no matter what year, blood status or house, Hogwarts won't be a school it'll just a castle with no standing to its name..." Ron held his head in his hands "You know, we need the founders they'd save Hogwarts, they'd know what to do."

I couldn't help but think that Ron meant You-Know-Who. Tom Marvolo Riddle, looking over at the Slytherin Table. "Well, his son lives in America, if that's any consolation."

 I saw Draco wave and smile at me, the evening sun catching his eyes once again, I also just saw Pansy slip into dinner and sit by Draco's side, holding his arm, and he wrapped his arm by her waist, she rested her head on his shoulder, Draco ran a hand through her hair and mouthed something at me, although I don't know what, I simply shrugged my shoulders at him, and got an eye roll in reply. I watch them from the table, not interested in Ron and Hermione at all. They looked close, I Don't know what that feeling that rose within me was, I wanted to be the one to cling to Draco like that, but to be honest, Draco was her friend and he was only doing what good friends should.

 After dinner, I nodded goodbye to Ron and Hermione and caught up with Draco and Pansy, "Are you guys okay?" I held Pansy's hand she smiled as we shut the door into the common room.

"Harry, I'm okay as I could be, Draco I don't know about." I nodded and sat down on a small sofa, by Draco's hand he laughed and patted my head, I nuzzled his hand and gently bit his finger.

"Harry!" I smiled and sat up. "Come with me, please." I looked up at him as I followed him upstairs to our shared dorm.

 Sitting down on one of the beds I waited as Draco slowly walked around the room before sitting on the bed opposite me, "Harry, you remember how in the holidays I went to tell you something but said that I'd tell you at school?" I nodded, of course, I remembered, it was after I'd met his 'cousins'.

"You seemed scared to tell me before you stopped." Draco laughed and smiled, he had regained some calmness and relief.

"Harry I care a lot about you, and I never want to see you hurt, terrified, or anything else like it, I want to be the person you go to when you feel like that, I want to be the one you care about in the same way. I want to be the person you can always come to for help, and eventually, I want to be the person you trust, with everything and the person you spend the rest of your life with."

 I was shocked and surprised, I blinked and smiled. I knew what he was saying, I knew what he was asking and I found that I didn't mind, and I rather liked it when he wasn't being a twelve-year-old boy, in situations like these especially. I nodded and smiled at him, getting up and hugging him tightly "So you wouldn't mind if I called you my boyfriend?" I asked looking at him, he laughed and nodded "I don't mind the social label, if it's you." I gigged and let go of him, to sit back on the bed, before I knew I had been laid down and was asleep, only just hearing Draco's soft little murmur in my ear. Turning around I nuzzled into him.  


	7. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your following along with this story, in which case thank you it means a lot, I've changed Nathan and Nathalie names to Cygnus and Aliette; I realised that the names sounded too muggle for Draco so changed them.

…I blinked gently as he darted my eyes up at me swiftly, before burying his head once more into my shoulder. With a lift of his chin, he opened his eyes to meet mine. My mind was clouded with dangerous thoughts, within seconds he was pinned under me, my tongue slipping through his parted lips, My hands making quick work of undoing the buttons on his shirt that he was wearing. He gasped for air as I caught his bottom lip in my teeth, slowly pulling the soft material from his shoulders, I licked at his earlobe and whispered in his hair. He squirmed under me and got a small chuckle in reply.

 I opened my eyes to see Draco's above me "Are you okay Harry? Were you having a nightmare? Do you want me to call Severus?" I blinked, okay it was a dream, just a dream, a very strange dream, and very realistic but still a dream, I told myself.

 I shook my head, assuring him that I was fine "I figured that much, you did mumble in your sleep though." I sat up and almost ran after him. He laughed and kissed my forehead "Relax it's impossible to hear anything you say, unless you talk, or scream which you did neither of." I sighed and got dressed as Draco went into the bathroom to brush his hair.

 Waiting patiently because I was a nice person, and I knew how long Draco would take, I picked up a book I saw lying around and opened the cover. There was nothing on the pages, for a black leather book, I thought it's interesting, at the least a sketchbook. "Where did you find that?" I looked up, he didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound pleased either. I opened my mouth and looked down, Draco sat beside me and lifted up my chin "Harry, please?" I swallowed.

 "It was on the desk, I got curious." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "It belongs to Ginny, so maybe give it back to her, when you can." I nodded and smiled.

 Walking toward the Gryffindor table I passed Ginny the book, she smiled brightly and batted her eyelashes at me "Oh thank you, Harry, ever so much! You have no idea how long I was searching for it this morning." I stepped back before she could run at me, I quickly jogged away from her as Ron spoke to her.

 Sitting down next to Draco, he grabbed my hand and smiled nervously "Is something wrong? If it's what Ginny did, she can't take a hint-" He shook his head and kissed my cheek.

"No, it's not that, not at all, I promise, Ginny, doesn't bother me not yet anyway." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

 "Oh she bothers me, she won't leave me alone, she's had this wired thought that she'll be the next Lady Potter." I paused, what would happen to Potter line if I was to marry Draco? What would I be expected to do? I really don't like the idea of simply ignoring my family and their history.

 "Well technically since my family's older you'd have to take my name, and either lose your name entirely or hyphen it." I paused and looked at him, did I want that? Did I honestly want that, to lose my entire identity, the only thing my parents ever gave me? I hadn't even registered that Draco had wrapped his arms around me. 

 "Harry, you're over thinking this, way too much." I smiled and nodded, going to eat breakfast I sighed and could overhear Ginny's silly fantasies. I have lost my appetite. Draco laughed and looked over at the Gryffindor table "Have you not told her or anything?" I looked at him.

 "I'll turn my self into a boy if that's what it takes for you to love me, Harry!" I said doing an impression of her, causing multiple Slytherin students, about a year below and above us to laugh.

 "She'd be a second Ron." I looked up to see who said that, with Draco immediately grabbed my arm, in something like fear.

 "Ron's my best friend, but even I couldn't bear two, especially when one is completely obsessed with me." The Slytherin girl smiled and nodded to Draco, who looked pale and scared.

 "Are you alright? Draco?" She asked, holding out her hand, Draco moved his away, other Slytherins were still, and silent waiting to interfere if needed. "...I.." No sound came out of his mouth, he closed it and looked down, the older year stood up and walked around to stand next to Draco, "Draco, are you alright?" He flinched and looked up at her, "Draco?" She softly placed a hand over his, and did something to his magic, sighing he lifted up his head "Draco, you can't keep doing it, what he did was unforgivable, now please answer my question, are you alright?" He shook his head, and his hair covered his eyes.

  "I need to talk to him, about Cygnus and Aliette, I simplify scared." She gently pulled back his hair, and wiped away tears "You have Harry, and your parents, you have no need to be afraid, he can't hurt you anymore. You don't need to apologise to me, he got what he deserved." She went back to her seat as Draco turned around.

 I held his hand again and smiled. He smiled back and Dumbledore let us go to class,  although he told me that he would busy at break, so I shouldn't try to find him. I nodded and smiled sadly, I had wanted to spend time with him. I felt him grab my hand and brush away my hair "Harry, don't be upset please, I'd honestly rather you be with me, but that can't happen, besides you need to spend time with your friends, otherwise they'll claim I'm stealing you." I laughed and got out my things, ready for Charms.

 

 "Hello, my parents want to tell the Daily Prophet about Cygnus and Aliette. To do so they need your consent and they need you to be there, the house arrest doesn't affect this, I also think it might be a good idea, they won't be shamed as bastards, and I doubt we'll let the world pity them." Minutes of went by of simply listing, I was tense talking him without anyone with me was scary, to say the least. 

 "H-Hogwarts, in Professor Snape's rooms." l guess he heard my slight stutter. My face flushed and I looked up and prayed to whatever deity existed to mercy me. "Maybe, but that's not the point, Everett, the point is that-" I stopped, how do I remember his name? I only said it once, and I only heard it twice. "I need you to answer me, and soon, preferably within the next few days." He popped his lips and sighed. I nodded to what he said and said yes before we said goodbye and I hung up.

 I put the phone back on Professor Snape's desk and walk away, I never wanted to make that phone call, I almost never told Harry how I felt. No one else needs to know about anything I've been through and done, just Harry no one else, no other person, no other outsider. They won't understand, they never will. I need to stop acting, I'm not the person I'm being. I'm not nice. I'm not kind. I'm not fixed. I'm not okay. I'm not brash. I'm not dominant.

 I am cruel. I am rude. I am broken. I am unsatisfactory. I am meek. I am submissive. I am docile. Shaking off the string of adjectives I could use describe me, I wound my way through the castle walls trying to find Harry before class starts, not that Transfiguration would be that difficult to get to on my own, I'd just rather not go alone. Bad things happen when I'm alone.

 I walked over to him and his friends, as they were laughing about something or another. Weasel and Granger stilled as I smiled and tapped Harry's shoulder, tentatively unsure of whether I was allowed to or not. He turned around and smiled, getting up he walked with me to class, for once Granger hadn't realised the time. _I have something to hold over her now, blackmail._

 "How did it go, the phone call I mean." I laned on the wall and sighed quietly. It didn't go badly, so to speak, I just couldn't find it in me to hear his reply. I wondered what to tell Harry. I did not want to lie, but I didn't want to tell the full truth either. I bit my lip and almost stopped myself at the feeling of unnatural smoothness. I shook my head, hoping Harry realised that I wanted him to drop it. "Draco, are you okay? You don't seem yourself, I mean granted your generally differ-"

 "Harry, I didn't mean to do what I did, but I've been acting, towards you, and everyone else." I paused as I realised what I had done. I stepped back and gulped, I hadn't meant to interrupt him.

 Harry cautiously took a few steps forward I looked up at him, I was slightly annoyed that his shoes made him a bit taller, but now was not the time for that. "Draco why?" I couldn't answer as Professor McGonagall called us and the few other people into class.

 "Miss Granger, Mr Weasley could you care to explain your tardiness?" Harry blinked in shock as I contained my laugher along with Pansy and Nott "Ten points each off Gryffindor, both of you will serve detention with me, tonight at eight, for now, go sit down."

 "Why in the name of Merlin is Potter, trying to console the mudblood girl and Weasel, they were late of their own accord, it's their fault no point in making them feel better" Although I would never voice my opinions to Harry, directly it felt nice hearing Pansy laugh.

 Weasel's threats that McGonagall shut down and took off more points, "Do you think that Professor McGonagall will contact Granger's parents?" I whispered to my friends as we were doing practical work.

 "Oh, I'd love to see that! Granger might need it, someone has to yell at her, or she'll never learn her place." I nodded as we had finished the task, first. Theo had charmed her feather to do the opposite of the spell we were doing. She turned and glared at us "What's wrong Granger? Angry that we did it first, or looking for someone to blame for your mistakes?" I subtlety high-fived Pansy under our desks, as Theo, smiled devilishly at her. She ran off crying at the end of the lesson.

 I stood with Pansy and Theo watching her run off towards her own common room, before walking to Potions as I felt a sharp tug at my robe.

 Turning around I saw anger flash in bright green eyes.


	8. An Excuse Is of No Use

He won't want to talk to me after what I said, I should have realised that Harry wouldn't be happy with me. I was expecting him to yell and scream, not to ignore me and push me away when I tired to at least say sorry, even if it was pointless. He wasn't who he wanted to apologise to. Which was why I was currently sitting in the common room by the fire, I knew it wasn't safe. But I couldn't sleep in the second bed in our dormitory. Curled in a tight ball against the back of the chair, I looked and felt pathetic, any other person would be able to sleep in a second bed, a mear meter and a half away from another person, anyone but me. I could practically hear my grandfather's snarl in my ear. Telling me how useless, pathetic, and weak I was being. Before I knew I was shut away in a cold dark room, as he walked away. I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone shake me. Snapping my eyes open I saw Snape looming above me. Carefully and slowly I uncurled myself and stood up.

 "Draco, come with me." I followed after silently, into the Potions classroom as he went off and left me alone, it was only awhile. But it had its effect. He came back soon enough, coxing me into drinking the sour tasting creation, I couldn't tell what it was, but soon enough I was asleep and being carried into my dorm and laid on the bed.

 I woke up again before sunrise, using the time to get ready before Harry, I was out of our dorm by the time his alarm went off, not that he'd get up. I sat back on the chair I was using last night, waiting for anyone I knew to come down, I was waiting for a while I could tell.

 Breakfast couldn't have come sooner. I had seen Harry walk out and followed after, taking a few minutes longer to get the Great Hall. He was sat with his friends. Avoiding anything would have been much preferable to what I got, of course, I had expected nothing less of Gryffindor's but it still hurt. Only I didn't show it, not until they broke me.

 Luckily today of all days was the day that writing on the wall cause the whole school to go up in flames. I think I will pretend to care. It was probably someone trying to make a scene. Enemies of the heir beware? Who in the name of Merlin and Morgana was the heir! I stayed as clear to any drama as possible.

 Then the whole school decides to call Harry as Slytherin's heir because he spoke a snake! Dear Merlin, it wasn't my fault that he spoke to it, he probably didn't even know what he was doing. But our Duel made it very clear that Harry was still very angry with me, I did as we were told, it's what I'm used to doing, yet Harry decides to fire a spell, what else was I to do. I couldn't break in font of everyone, and I certainly don't want to do it in font of Harry, Granger or Weasel. All three of them enjoy doing it again and again just to see it wound me.

 I hadn't even said much about Granger yesterday only questioned something perfectly reasonable, they do so much worse. Oh great now I'm whining. Either way, nothing I tried worked, I was always roped into _their_ drama as if _I_ had anything to do with it in the first place. Now I'm really starting to sound like a kid. I mean, clearly they don't know a thing about Slytherin, I would have thought that Weasel might, I mean his family might have made them look for prominent traits in the family, and blonde hair and grey eyes were _not_ two of them! Why they would assume _me_ and of _all people_ _,_ it just shows how much they don't know about what they're talking about!

 "Mr Potter, could I have a word, without your friends." I turned around to see Professor Snape standing in front of the 'Golden Trio' rolling my eyes at the absurd name I focused on what they were talking about.

 "Yes, sir." Harry followed Snape without complaint, he didn't even say anything towards his friends as they walked to the dungeons and into Professor Snape's office.

 

 

"Do you have any idea about why I've called you here?" I shook my head, how I was I? He just decided to call me away from my friends on a Friday. Really what had I done? Although this could be about my sudden movement away from Draco, he seemed fine enough. But he was already gone when I woke up. Even I can't deny that I didn't sleep well last night; away from him.

 "Does it have anything to with Draco, sir?" Snape seemed surprised at my question or they fact that I called him 'sir' without needing to be reminded. I looked up at him from my hands, and looked around his office. His face suggested that I was right, and I was in major trouble. I could only hope that his parents wouldn't come out of the floo to yell at me. He and his friends started it in class, not us.

 "Yes, I was wondering if you could explain why I found him in the common room late last night asleep on a chair; not the most comfortable place for a child don't you think?" I blinked, I hadn't known that Draco had left our dorm. Although I did wake up multiple times so maybe I just didn't realise. _I need to talk to him_ "That might be wise Mr Potter." Damm it I said that out loud.

 "Sir, I didn't know that he'd left our dorm, although in Transfiguration yesterday he, Pansy and Theo were being cruel to Hermione, because she and Ron were late in class. And Draco called her a m-mudblood." Snape looked at me, questionably I blinked "Sir? What does that word mean?" I asked Ron had been the one to console her when he found her.

 "It means dirty blood, it's a slur that purist witches and wizards call muggle-borns by. Lucius, his mother and I have tried to get the word out of Draco's vocabulary to no avail; I'm by no means excusing him but you ought to listen to him, knowing him he's probably thinking the worst." I nodded and laced my hands together.

 He dismissed me and I walked back to the tower in relative peace. I had decided that I would spend today with Ron and Hermione, then talk to Draco tonight.

 

 

I hadn't seen Harry all day apart from lessons, which didn't count, in my opinion, Pansy and Theo had decided to stay with me, not understanding Harry's strange behaviour. He was asked to make sure I was okay, I'm mean I'm sure he didn't want to but he still said that he would. At the least, he could have some sort of motion of him _acting like_  he cared.

 Theo had claimed the might not care at all, considering that I had put myself in danger, without so much as a question as to if I was okay or not, anyone can here dormitory door open and close at night, he should have. Theo had thought that I wasn't listening, but I know that my friends care enough about me.

 "Harry?" I ask out loud as our dormitory door opens, I don't mean to sound hopeful, but he's the only person it could be, no one else can enter unless it's Professor Snape. The door opened slowly as if offended that I had dared to assume who was behind it. I bit lip, yelling at myself for being so foolish, stupid and even believing that he might care.

 I heard small footsteps and the door closing. I was curled up beside the spare bed, the one I was supposed to sleep on. A minute later I felt a hand on my arm, it felt cold and dry. "Were you outside?" I whispered, hiding my face at the sound of my own horse voice, quiet from disuse.

 I heard him laugh a bit, he wrapped his arm around mine forcing me to look up at Harry. "Yeah I was, how could you tell?" I paused, before answering, I knew that he had to come here for a reason, small talk was not it. "Your hand's cold, why did you come back?" I asked, looking at him, I gave him every reason to be angry at me. Every reason to ignore me just like he had been doing all day.

 Harry's smile faulted as I asked, "Snape wanted to ask me if I knew anything about why you were in the common room at night, I decided that I should talk to you." Harry paused, his words sound sincere, I knew he was, Severus had told me that he'd ask Harry about his possible involvement in my 'stunt' as he called it. "I will admit that I didn't know you had left, in retrospect I should have done. I promised to take care of you, I should have realised that you had left."

 I would say sorry for what I said, after I had been made sure that what Theo said was wrong. "Do you care? About me? Please tell me truth!" I blurted out, desperate. Harry looked surprised and shocked, he reached out to hold my hand, his bright green eyes shining with an emotion I can't comprehend. Gently tugging at my hand he pulled me closer.

 "What brought that on?" I looked at him, blinking I wanted to tell him everything, tell him how worried and broken I felt, how destroyed he made me feel at breakfast. But he was a child, he wouldn't understand, saying things like that is normal for him, for them. I was honestly sorry for what I said, I knew it was wrong, but that's children do, they bully, they break each other, they hate each other, they are the perfect example of tyranny.

 "Draco, I care about you a lot, I won't stop because of anything, but you and your friends said really hurt Hermione, according to Ron and Ginny, I know that you're better than that, by the way, Professor Snape told me what it meant."

 I nodded, I knew that he would, Harry would have asked. Either way, I smiled, Theo had a good point,  but he was wrong and I didn't want to think that Harry could be that good of a lier, he wasn't Uncle.  "Before you yell at me, I'm going to get Theo and Pansy to apologise to Granger." He raised his eyebrow at me, "What she said at breakfast hurt more, than anything I could say to her." I omitted what I looked like after our duel, Harry hadn't asked if I was okay, besides I'm fine now.

 We stayed like that, for a while Harry moving slightly as his arm eventually got numb, by the time we heard the bell signifying that we had an hour left of our curfew I was already asleep curled into Harry. I felt the removal of my robe and slowly be lifted into a bed, Harry was lucky that I was becoming more and more lightweight.


	9. Ghosts of Past, Present and Future

I can't remember what I did to be placed in the attic, but I know that it'll be last time I'm left with my grandparents alone again, father and mother will make sure of it, that I know. Other than that all I know is that I have somehow 'disdained my family house' through a bout of accidental magic, not that I knew what I was doing. Mother and father never punish me for anything I do with magic, except when I harshly shoved my father away from me a few weeks ago on my fourth birthday.

The room was dark and cold, the air tasted damp and old, the furniture was rusty and braking. I was curled into an old mattress with tears and rips, the sharply jagged metal coils poking out. I tried not to cry, I had heard stories from the other children that someone had died in this room, they don't who but it's why they stay away from the Hall. But I know that ghosts are real, the manor is filled with them, that doesn't fill me with comfort though. I, however, have no choice it's where my mother grew up if I want to know my grandparents (which I don't) I have to stay with them.

I've never felt cold water before, well I have just in small amounts like when washing my hands, but never like this. I held my breath not that I could for very long as something, someone brushed against my back. I stopped myself from screaming for my parents they weren't going to hear me, although if they were back then they might, I have no way of knowing that. "P-please leave me alone" I whispered to what seemed like no-one. I was losing my mind surely, no-one had replied. I felt it again. 

I ran and beat my small weak hands on the heavy door screaming to let me out, wishing for anyone to listen and unlock the door. Screaming for what seemed like hours, my throat felt horse and dry, my arms were tired and ached. I knew that it wasn't smart but I was scared. I heard the sound of footsteps faintly.

I opened my eyes to see myself beside my parents tucked closely into my mother's arms, I shuffled slightly before falling asleep again.

 

Laughing, giggling, running. Sounds of children, young children I know because the others do it, but me, I know better than to run around at home. The sounds seem ghostly, fainted but yet very, very clear. Too clear to me.

I wanted to move, but I know I can't. My legs haven't moved in decades trapped in the same position since I can remember from my adult life. I can remember my childhood easily, joyful and happy, sweet like the children I can hear outside.

"Mama!! Come see, he did it! He did it!" I can't recognise that voice but I know the voice after, yet I don't. I've never heard either before. I desperately wanted to look and see but my eyes haven't been able to for about the same number of decades.

"Can you show us, Grandfather, please?" another female voice asked, the curtains were pulled back, gearing light poured into my container. Although it wasn't me, it was a shell of me. I was really buried with my parents, I demanded it.

I was being gently shaken awake by my mother and father, both looking worriedly down at me. I smiled weakly at them.

 

I could hear his shallow breathing next to me. I held back tears I couldn't cry now, not when he hadn't slept in weeks, worried about me. I have made the decision myself, not telling him or them. He wasn't angry with me he was just very scared, of the future, for me and him. Tomorrow would be the day that he'd never heard my voice again, after midnight. It had only been ten years, he was only a child, really.

He was due to wake up in a few hours, the sun had risen "Morning sleepy-head" I said softly, he smiled painfully, he didn't want this, I knew that I knew that he didn't want to be alone with them. But I couldn't live without my parents, I knew it seems selfish and rude, but Harry understood that much. I hated not giving him a choice like I had done any other time.

Breakfast was sweet but silent, they only knew that I wouldn't really be coming back, I didn't want to leave them behind either, not when they would be at Hogwarts so soon. I had really wanted to watch them grow up, and have children of their own, to be a better grandfather than my own.

Kissing the twins goodbye was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, leaving them with Severus for the next three hours only to leave Harry within two was painfully, but it has to be done. Damm Merlin and fate.

My eyes snapped open as I jolted up and nearly fell out of bed, "Do you have any idea of how worried I was? You kept drifting in and out of consciousness, I was about to call Snape and Madam Pomfrey if you hadn't of woken up just now!" I blinked, all them weren't real, they were nightmares, but the first one definitely was. I mumbled an apology and got ready for breakfast.


	10. Daughter of Evil

It was hot, crowded and stuffy. From the looks on their faces, they didn't like this as much as I did. It would be better when we got on the plane. "Where will we stay?" I glanced over at Mr Malfoy, who looked ready to kill the next muggle he saw.

"With your sister, Dragon." Right, I didn't know who that was, Draco was holding my hand, tightly. Because of me, Draco and his family were forced to take muggle transport. "Don't worry, Dragon all of our important things will be with us. You will be fine." we had gotten through security easily. No doubt magic was involved.

We were sitting waiting for the gate to open. So we could board our flight. 15/16 hours in a plane. They had gotten first class of course. "My sister's an Auror, she's one of the best and youngest." I smiled, I knew that Draco wanted to be a healer. But he was immensely proud of her, just from the tone of his voice.

Hogwarts had been shut down temporarily, all students were to move to different schools; me, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Hermione and Ron had moved to Ilvernmory. It was a terrible event, we were to start our fourth year in another country. The ICW had heard about the actions of older years in Hogwarts and had released an inquiry into the school. It meant that Draco and others had to provide statements and show in the Wizarding Government.

Draco was nervous and afraid of all this new stuff. I had tried my best to calm him, by telling him that it was interesting to watch the sky and imagine that we're playing Quidditch. It helped him a bit. His parents were not doing much better, his mother was gently rubbing his father's hand and arm, whispering things into his ears.

I woke up to Draco's mother, gently shaking us awake. The plane had landed and we leaving. Draco's parents had made sure that we were within arms reach at all times. I was glad we could just leave and get in a taxi.

 

"Head Auror Malfoy, Auror Little and Hit Wizard Wilson requesting your presence in Auror Unit DE.C.M." I nodded to the intern already heading towards our Unit. Today was stressful, my family puls Harry would be here, and staying with me, because of his two Ministry Personelle would be around my estate, one inside the building and the other watching. My only problem was that Hit Wizard [] had encountered my father and almost caused his death in the previous war.

"We'll rock paper scissors it if we can't decide." they turned around "Auror Malfoy, well-done go getting here." I rolled my eyes and sat next to Auror Little (Allison).

"Have either of you decided who will go where? As I have a few ideas, and if you can't decide I will choose who." They shook their heads, I sighed, I loved my job and who I worked with, they were nice and we had fun, even if I was only here for a few years, going into my second.

"Your father will recognise, me within seconds, he won't trust me." I smiled tightly, the duel had lasting effects on my father, the stress from it had caused my baby brother to be born prematurely by one month. That and uncles privet wing had been shot with muggle artillery.

"I know he will, that's what happens you shoot someone twice in the stomach." I didn't mean it rudely, although I was still angry over it, I had almost lost my father and Godfather that day. He looked down, with a small smirk. Those gunshots won us the war. Everybody remembers what he said before it 'One to miss, two to shoot; I'd say hit one once, the other twice. Leave them as food for the wolves.

"It was life or death, even you can't deny that." I nodded sadly, I knew it was true, didn't mean I liked it.

"Either way, Jack I want you inside, my father might not like you, but you don't have to make yourself known. Allison, you can decide where you'll stay here or stay within the wards. I'll be at Ilvernmory following their tails." It seemed we were at an agreement. With that at least.

"Just to double check, we have Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Minver McGonagall." I nodded and set the papers down on my desk. For now, there was nothing to do, we didn't have any attack to be aware of, no one to really be the lookout for. Everything was normal, so naturally, Jack went back to his department, as me Allison moved to our respective desks "Your following Severus, I'll take Malfoy, and Auror Tonks will watch Lupin."

"Why? He doesn't need to have Ministry tracking, he has committed no crimes, he hasn't broken our law." Allison shrugged, before sighing. I could tell that the order wasn't on our end, Auror Tonks was on loan to us by the Minister of Magic for two years, she was halfway through her first.

"I know, we don't have to follow it. I do however feel bad for Enlie and Theodora, they want their mother." I shook my head, yes I knew they did, so did Leviathan, but they had to deal with it. I also know that Leviathan can look up to Remus in a way.

"I want my aunt and uncle, life isn't fair, they know that they will be happy with their father." she rolled her eyes as I made a move to leave. They would be arriving within twenty minutes I want to be home for them.

 

"Is this a Malfoy Estate?" I asked dumbly, of course, it was, why would Draco's sister live elsewhere? Draco gently brushed my arm, also looking up at the Manor from the window of the taxi. We were about a mile away but the space around us was bare and green, it was easily visible.

"Yes it is, Harry, it's not well known and I myself hardly knew about it." I glanced at Lucius as he smiled up at the building along with his wife. We heard another car pull up behind us and out of the front.

The driver had moved towards a back gate and pressed a button "That's a buzzer, it links up to the phone up above." I explained quietly to Draco, as we drove through the open agate and got let out. I helped Draco down from the step, and out of the car.

I looked up at a girl with waist length hair that was held up by a black headband, it was the same colour as Lucius and Draco's. She was wearing white coloured robes, with the Ministry coat of arms embroidered on her jacket. Her ice blue eyes looked soft as she descended the short stairs towards her family. I backed away, the last thing I wanted was to be the third wheel.

Quickly eloping Draco in a tight hug, she muttered something into his ear before turning her gaze onto her parents "Mama, papa!" She jumped up, resting her head on their shoulders. As they carefully looked her over and exchanged words and light kisses, Draco not far behind. "Merlin I missed you so much, especially you baby brother." Draco blushed as she bumped his nose. "You must be Harry, my brother's told me all about you in his letters, I'm Neptune. " I glanced at Draco who was busy looking at flowers.

She led us inside toward a warm living room, I followed Draco and sat beside him on the white leather sofa. Neptune had eagerly sat between her parents and brother. "What exactly did I miss during the past 22 years?" Draco was leaned against her waist.

"Nothing much, honestly I mean I'd rather you hadn't left." She pulled him closer and patted his head. "I told you pretty much everything in my last letter." Neptune smiled genuinely and ran a finger down Draco's face, tapping his cheek lightly with her nail. "Yeah, don't ask."He said sheepishly.

She laughed, turning her eyes towards her impermeable stone-faced parents. Honestly, do Lucius and Narcissa ever show complete emotion? "I hate to talk about it but how is the Ministry? Given the political war going in between England and MACUSA, obviously." Lucius sighed and looked years older within seconds, while her mother just sighed.

"Terribly, of course, you were there during Hermione Granger's trial for attempted suicide and manslaughter," I remembered that it was when we had gone back I time to save Lupin, she had howled not thinking that he would follow so quickly. It almost killed both of us, when someone had mentioned that she punched Draco - unprovoked--in the face, the sentence was her wand being snapped but being allowed to go Hogwarts all Draco's idea. "But we never thought that it would have such lasting effects, the Light fraction are saying that we wrongly accused her, and a bit more people in the Grey/Neutral faction are on their side."

"However dispute that we still have the biggest amount of seats, plus your uncle had taken Ganut, Slytherin and newly gained Riddle seats." Neptune smiled, I hardly understood a word but they seemed happy. Which often meant that it was good for them and bad for Dumbledore.


	11. Daughters of Red

Leviathan - 22

Apple - 22

Blair - 18

Lust - 16

Envy - 16

Andrew - 14

Citrus - 14

Enalie - 14

Theodora - 16

Mya - 14

Ilvermorny was a strange school, I had already known about MACUSA stand on muggles 'no-majs' as they called them muggles knew about our world, knew about magic. Neptune said that it would be inevitable as they 'Harry Potter' books and films became major. What I found strange was in the inclusion of muggle classes, lessons like chemistry, History etc.

 But that didn't change the fact that there were eight people on stage after the Head Boy and Head girl had finished their speeches to the school. No one seemed baffled so I can assume that it was normal. Some of them looked way too old to be in school, although it did offer two extra years and masters in many possible subjects after those years.

 There were only two people that I recognised, my own twin sister Citrus and my cousin Leviathan. The rest I have no idea, I might have heard of them but that's a low chance. I had planned to pay attention instead of just pay attention to them, the way they looked and dress. I could tell who their parents were by looking at them. Of course, I already knew Leviathan, he wasn't Andromeda's son, father had also spoken about him a few times.

 Andrew, Envy and Lust who were sat in the middle had dark silky hair, the elder twins' was longer, they were clearly Severus' children. Enalie and Theodora were harder to guess, they seemed really nice and sweet, but they gave me an aunt Bella feel. The last one Mya, I honestly had no idea, she was kind, best friends with Enalie, Andrew and Citrus. She looked like no one I knew either.

 I was right! Sitting in Chemistry, I was whispering with Andrew, he explained how his sisters Envy and Lust had dropped Potions in their first year, apparently, the teacher was afraid of them and wasn't very good, he had only just dropped the class, for their sake I hoped Severus understood.

 The teacher we had communicated in sign, Citrus said that he didn't speak because of an accident that happened while he was at school, but he could talk. He had explained on the board that he was a cover teacher and would be our teacher until the original Chemistry teacher returned. Andrew, Citrus and Enalie helped me and Harry understand the lesson.

 Potions with Citrus was interesting, the professor -although everyone who said it made it sound like an insult- looked at her with fear in his dark oak eyes, he stuttered saying our names in the register. We were making a third-year potion. Enalie had explained that the teacher didn't know the O.W.L curriculum and that the headmaster had made no move to fire him, she had gone on to say that soon the school's remaining Owners will take matters into their own hands.

Our teacher had left us halfway through the double to check something in his quarters, he still hasn't returned. Through this, I had learned that each class had a head, a selected student that would 'head' the class in the case of the Professor's temporary absence during class time. The class had ended up talking about the old Potions Master/Chemistry Teacher, rumour had it that he could have rivalled Severus Snape and had won multiple awards for his work and skill. The teacher we had before, the cover, is his nephew and he had been raised in school by him. 'Eric Riddle." _Uncle is supposed to be the only one left._

My only wish was that Enalie had known just how soon, it had been twenty minutes since our teacher had left us. We felt seven sharp pluses ripple through the school, seeming to hit a northern wall. Our Class Head, a girl I didn't know the name of, had placed our potions on stasis.

"What part of Do. Not. Go. Anywhere. Near. My Uncle's. Potions. Store. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Our previous teacher (I hadn't learned his name) was yelling with a grave calmness to his voice, his dark snakewood wand pointed at the Potions teachers throat. "I never wanted you here, you are a completely unfit, uneducated and utterly useless adult. I've seen ten-year-olds who know the curriculum better than you and they don't study it." His calm anger remained me of The Dark Lord, he never raised his voice in rage, his yell was icy, sharp and ruthless.

Our teacher was pushed into the wall, spluttering helplessly, I've seen people act better when under Crucio. He smiled and brushed a lock of curled hair away from his left eye, the potions teacher gasped and his eyes widened in fear or shock. 

A sweet lethal female voice emerged from a painting, she sounded a lot like Mother when she didn't like someone, only the Lady's voice seemed to promise death and suffering. I had never seen her before, but she sounded like she was from England. The way she was painted suggested that she must have been a Pureblood as the paint hadn't faded much despite other painting of her, her husband and son were old and worn. "Get out of my school, and never return."

"I think you should listen to my grandmother, Marcus Banks." Do I have to explain? I think I just found my new favourite male adult that isn't my father. This dark-haired man knew how to use his voice well, to threaten although he doesn't seem like the dangerous type, maybe he's territorial over what's his?

During morning break I had ended up talking to Blair Evans, a girl who I roughly remembered from childhood, about fourteen years ago. Her hair had turned a burgundy from time and age, back when she was little it was bright red, like paint. Her eyes had seemed to keep father's blur sheen, Citrus had taken her mother's eye colour, like Harry's but less pronounced.

Blair had told me that she wrote books in her spear time, and had even gotten to publish them, the series name was 'Palace of Evil' the books so far were 'Queen of Evil, A School Girl's Crush, A School Girl's Crush: Jealously and When Wedding Bells Chime.' Blair had said that it was based on my Mother and our Father at Hogwarts and afterwards, she'd worked hard for years making sure she was telling the total truth.  I liked the sound of them, although I know that the Triplets never really had a good relationship with Mother, not while Lily's was around anyway.

She's what I expected from Neptune's sister, creative and passionate. I didn't really know Apple very much, Father never spoke about her, even when I asked it seemed he wanted to forget her existence, Neptune and I are the only children in our family that really count. Neptune said that father had told her that they certain people have to be sacrificed in order for others to live happily  -while they were playing chess-, she said that he was referring to them, he left them so that we could live happily at home, without arguments, lies and jealousy. Neptune did the same thing by leaving.

I asked Mother where Father had gone, I couldn't find him anywhere, she told me that the portrait had asked him to follow her as she wanted to speak to him alone. That would be useful information if I knew the castle. Luckily I had bumped into Leviathan and asked where a room that could be used for privet conversation would be. He took me to the Headmaster's office.

I could hear my father's voice from the door, smiling brightly to myself, I knocked on the old willow door, the sound of clothes turning made my breath halt "Enter." Came to a soft yet impatient command, I didn't like it one bit.

 Slowly I heaved open the heavy barrier band stepped inside, the portrait's face softened and looked pitiful. "Father, I finally found you." I speed-walked towards him an got picked up in one motion, my eyes sparkled with glee as I rested my head over my father's heart.

"You must be Draco, no one else can look so much like Citrus." I nodded warely any time someone mentioned my appearance it never ended well, magic can be so invasive you don't even have to be alive to harm someone. She looked softly at me, I clutched my father's robe. "I can assure you no one, witch wizard muggle or otherwise can hurt you, the very walls stop such disgraceful behaviour." I blinked, straightening my legs before curling them again. "This castle was once home to family, every essence of a magical home is to protect anyone inside of it, the caste still is home, to my grandnephew and your half-uncle."

I stayed with my father for the rest the day, basically following him until class where I tried to sit as close to him or mother as possible. I had muggle lessons throughout the afternoon. English and Mathematics, I found that I was profoundly brilliant at English the teacher had asked whether I read a lot of books, I did, old family dairies they were honestly more interesting than most thriller books I have seen available.

Mathematics was a vastly different scenario, I could do it I could, I can understand it but I was slow at it when most would be finished in seconds I'd be finished in minutes. I hated it even more since the teacher had said that Neptune had excelled in this and he couldn't understand why I didn't. Overall the class made me feel weak, stupid and inadequate. My parents had to console me for the entire trip back down to normal ground.

Father and mother had been asked to stay at the orphanage along with uncle Severus and Professor Lupin. Meaning that Harry and I had to stay with Neptune, we had a personal driver collect us. I pulled up the barrier between us and the driver.

"Why didn't you say thank you?" I turned my head towards Harry, he looked confused, I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He still had a lot to learn about how we live, and I also apparently had to do the same with Harry.

 He leaned into my hand, moving directly next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Harry darling, it's his job to drive, besides I hate drivers of any kind and they all know." A look of hesitation flickered over Harry's face, gently I stroked his cheek "Don't hurt yourself trying to make sense of things I do, you might never understand." Before he had the chance I pressed a kiss to his forehead. A single sweet moment in the chaos that the at week had been.

 "I missed you."

 


End file.
